This disclosure relates to a collision avoidance system, and more particularly, to a collision avoidance system that utilizes haptic alerts.
Collision avoidance systems are emerging in the marketplace to warn drivers of potential collision threats in the forward, side (left and right), and rear directions. Current collision avoidance systems utilize visual and/or auditory alerts to warn a vehicle driver of a potential collision.